Soul Powder
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: Sixth Sense Disney Crossover Tiana has befriended Moses but she still can only see herself as the main experiment for the government. Moses wants to be with Tiana but he can't seem to get that across. So he decides he will just have to show her.


MicMic: Hey everyone so I know it's been a while since I posted a fic but the truth is I haven't yet given up on Lovely Heirs or I'm a Vampire both I have been continuously working on. I'm sorry it's taken so mind-numbingly long! Please PM me if you desperately want the next chapter.

This really started out as a gift for my Youtube friend SaudaTheAlienWazHere who is all around awasome and the best you should subscribe if you are YouTube Non/Disney crossover fan.

Then I decided what the heck I might as well enter it into this contest it'd be pretty fun.. Plus it's nice just sharing my fanfiction^^

czarownicykot:

youtube

.com/watch?v=J6bupEkIJpQ

On this new story it has to do with my Youtube Non/Disney Crossover Sixth Sense obsession yay! I got the part of Tiana in Sixth Sense and I love her to death. She's so fun to edit. And I love all the fellow editors I get to work with.

So I gave this my all! The main pairings are:/Moses/Tiana and Rameses/Tiana which makes the almighty 0T3 Rameses/Tiana/Moses

WATCH THIS VIDEO and it will take you up to date in Tiana's past and who she has met.

Summary:

youtube

.com/watch?v=9qBNqJT0dsY

So all the other videos on my channel are spoilers for this fanfiction. It is already mostly written up to the current situation but some holes need to be filled in and I need to build the relationships up more so prepare for many chapters to come yay^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Egypt or Princess and the Frog if I did the movies would join together and the almighty 0T3 would exists.

The air was murky filled with a haze of lingering colors and smells. The soft sound of water dripping from the roof was the only foreign noise echoing throughout the heavy room. Then, a snap of gloves pulled tight onto a human hand, a body making the slightest flinch in response and the sudden small movement of clenching teeth came and shattered through the silence all at once. Her hand was scarred in an unnatural pattern filling out to make a tattered number one.

"Go down the path into a populated area. Within it you'll find a palace. This is where we have located a woman named Aurora. She is extremely dangerous and not to be trusted, but she isn't who you are after. Your mission is to find this man. Dimitri. His powers seem to be forcing anyone to do whatever he wants. We don't particularly care for the havoc he causes but he has the potential to become out of control."

"So what ya'll want me to do. Baby sit?" her eyes glanced up uncomfortably as she slipped the dress provided over her head. Modesty wasn't a thing you could hold onto in this place. She'd realized that a long time ago.

"Now Tia... is it not enough that we give you the opportunity everyday to help provide your government with scientific advances." The coy sound of his finger rolling the hypodermic needle across the small tray beside her was enough to bring her mind to remembrance.

"Yes sir it's more than I could ever ask for." her voice obediently replied. Her fingertips grazed the edges of skin slicking over the pin pricks and fragments lingering down past her arm. She winced as the grafts of skin painstakingly ground themselves into the barren flesh, a crimson collection of bone and tissue slowly forming back what had been lost.

"Well then. I suppose you best be getting along now. There are plenty of your kind out there that need me to teach them where they oughta be." he smoothed his hands along his mauve jacket as he turned to exit. He left out the door his shadow sloshing through the blood that had collected during her session. She wished he wouldn't do that. It would only make it harder for the janitors to clean up.

"Besides...you know well enough there's no other place now don't yah. You've known ever since I brought ya'll here." Those words were more true than anything. No other place for her but here. She had always known even so long ago when she viewed it through milky adolescent eyes.

Before she could blink they transported her. The scenery around her whirled through colors melding from dingy stone into brilliant sunlight. The coarse gurney beneath her faded into nothingness as her body drifted into the air. An incandescent flash blinded her as the setting began to solidify; pieces of the environment clumping together to form reality. The murky salmon smoke began settling down as a rugged path suddenly materialized beneath her feet.

A usual mission, the usual danger,and the usual feeling of wanting to get it over with. Her eyes looked forward without much thought at the sudden change of scenery and she began taking awkward steps in her high heels along the path of thickly packed dirt.

"For a villain's hideout this is downright homey." she spoke to herself pulling in the white muff closer to her body as a soft breeze blew by to tickle her skin. The area was the most admirable she had ever seen as her eyes took in her surroundings. The street was lined with homes of the kingdom's people going about their day in their usual oblivious manner. She came to wonder if they even could consider what the higher government had in store for them all in the end.

Children danced by her through the street slightly bumping into her without a care. She looked down smiling at their quick apologies as she continued her trek down the street. She lifted her head letting out as gasp as her eyes locked in on her destination. There it was...the palace. It stood tall, monuments of it's proud leaders guarding the entrance through the giant archway. Graceful alabaster stone gleamed in the harsh desert sun like a diamond in the dust. The elegant pearl building was in perfect view at the distance she stood.

She smirked with a sense of determination glad she'd been transported so close this time. She briskly ran forward her eyes focused on the palace in the distance. Her ankles throbbed from each clop against the hard packed dirt. All at once, a roughness bristled against her cheek and she fell backwards almost falling to the ground. A tight grip on her wrist prevented it catching her for just a moment and righting her to her feet.

"Oh, thanks for breaking my fall." she conveyed her appreciation with a half smile as she took a gander at the face of the person firmly clenching her wrist. The man's eyebrows furrowed deeper inward as he maintained his tight grip. His goatee was neatly trimmed, his face holding a guarded expression, one she was all too familiar with herself. His egyptian wig of hair was short coming to rest upon the base of his neck, a band of gold surrounding the forehead. His chest rose and fell in a sigh of annoyance drawing her eyes to the shining golden ornament that proudly rested there. The hue of his light russet skin matched her own.

A soundless requiem caressed the air without a sense of gratitude. "You know we both did run into each other. It's really not a big deal." the words came out with a bit of an edge to them. She was in no mood to deal with pissy men today. Of course she might have given up on that idea if she knew anything about the man she was assigned to.

"Look...if ya'll kindly just let me go, i'll gladly be on my way." the words flared with a southern drawl hinting at her heritage. Finally she felt him release her his fingers uncurling from her reddening skin. She promptly drew her hand back crossing her arms across her chest a bit impatiently. She was still after all waiting for some kind of response. He only looked at her with a glare seemingly pissed off at her attitude taking it for one of superiority.

She stared back at him for a moment her expression melding into curiosity at his glowering face. Figuring the staring match was relatively useless she shrugged her shoulders turning and walking off the opposite direction towards the palace. She half turned with a backwards glance at him the wind racing against her cheeks.

"Thank you for keeping me from falling." she yelled the words out in a hurry letting them be caught upon the wind she picked up her pace once again. The moments rushed by as she neared the steps leading up to the palace.

Her aching feet felt the change from hardly packed dirt roads to smoothed limestone. She marveled at the intricate designs the walls were painted with unveiling the splendor of their culture. She'd heard they were called hieroglyphs and she was awestruck at the beautiful design. She felt as if she were aware of every jewel sparkling within the architecture. Her sensitive nose furrowed at the stench of brimstone and oil permeating the throughout the grand entryway. Without a word she began her exploration entering many different chambers in search of possible help.

"Hello is anyone home?" a rustling near the hearth of the fireplace in the corner of the room caught her attention and a man poked his head out from behind a stack of misplaced papers.

"Can I help you?" the man inquired invitedly as he met her gaze.

"Actually you can. You see I need a place to hold up. " "We don't take in just anybody you know. Pharaoh's gracious but I've never heard of him being that gracious. Unless you've come to...service him in some way." "No. I''m here on government business. " she stated her voice matter of fact.

"Ahh in that case forgive me. I should have just punched you and thrown you out."

"We don't tolerate anti-government sentiments."

"And I don't tolerate BS but sometimes we don't all get what we want now do we?" he threw the papers into the fire ignoring the cinders that burst onto the stone floor. Tiana's eyebrows narrowed at his attitude as she glanced over his face thinking of the description of the man she was sent to monitor.

"You...you must be Dimitri." she grimaced feeling a sense of dread build up inside her. So this was who she had to follow around and monitor. She would have preferred going back to the torture sessions.

"No sh** Sherlock. What other brilliant things does the government want to tell me?" he smirked as he tossed a coin in the air with a chuckle. "I hope it's not bad news. Usually I prefer to be the bearer."

"Milo's files were right...dangerous, wanted, likely to piss you off yah you fit the description perfectly."

"Why thank you I'm glad I could live up to a lady's expectations." he took her hand attempting to kiss it but she pulled it away annoyed at his coy attitude. Tiana sighed in exasperation as she looked at the clock. "So did they set up my room or didn't they?" she asked readjusting her white muff around her shoulders as the desert cold began to set in.

"Well not yet but I can always get right down to that. In fact, there's an empty room you can have that's right next to mine." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortably pulling her close. Tiana frowned but didn't resist simply following along with him. She supposed after a while she'd have get used to his devil may care attitude anyway.

She turned her head slightly as they walking catching sight of a figure hidden in the dark. He leaned on a lone pillar in dismay clutching it as if it were a lifeline. Suddenly, his gaze met hers and her heart jumped as she recognized him as the man she'd run into on the street. Sh felt such a strong urge to turn away as if she was invading on something dark and hidden but before she could think of anything more he disappeared running off into the shadows.

MicMic: So how was it please review I'd love to know what you think of the first chapter! Here is something for all you Moses/Tiana fans because while it will be in the next chapter this one doesn't really show the splendor of the pairing since they just meet. AHEM enjoy this lovely scene below.

Tiana nervously fell back into the grass as Moses gestured to her with his arms open. She couldn't particularly figure out if he wanted a hug or wanted her to punch him as hard she could; either request would be something he'd regularly suggest.

"What is it you want today?" she asked him, smirking up at him as she stretched out her arms. Every day they seemed to be doing something new, which didn't bother her much since she hardly did anything but hunt down those with the Sixth Sense and be taken to the lab.

He sighed in a bit of annoyance before quickly heading towards her. "Hey!" Tiana cried out happily as he scooped her up lifting her onto his back. He laughed out merrily, a song that always pleasantly tugged her heartstrings before taking off for a run towards the lake.

"Moses?" she realized now exactly what he was planning to do and she had just gotten warm. "Where are the reins on this thing?" she yelled, trying to push on his shoulders to make him stop. She'd wondered for a while if it was okay to let go. To throw her head back and laugh like a child as she had tightened her arms around his neck, leaning into his back preparing for impact with the icy water.

She'd never known it would make her heart race so; such a simple action creating a moment that seemed to become something special in her heart. The cool water hit her previously warm skin in an unwelcome expectance as she quickly swam to the surface, taking a gulp of fresh air. She couldn't stop laughing as he quickly came up after her, chuckling to himself at her soggy hair that was surely going to nap up that night.

His hands came out to comfortably wrap around her waist as he noticed her trying to catch her breath in between her giggles. He wanted this more than anything, that's why he was determined to keep creating these moments for her. She viewed the world through a haze of darkness, constantly stepping forward only never to move at all. Tiana was full of much more than the government allowed her to think. How he wished he could tell her. Give her the words of encouragement behind his smile. Writing it wasn't enough, it didn't have the same effect or timing as words did. He wanted to give her something in return for her companionship. Something in return for the beauty and strength she showed him through her scars. They weren't hideous as she thought they were―they showed the strength she had possessed for others time and time again.

The long healed marks from childhood told him her past but he wanted her to see a future. He was sick of her words of self-detriment, and her constant posture of standing still. So he decided to push her from behind, to make her finally turn around and look at all they had hidden from her. Tiana reached out, grabbing onto Moses' shoulders as she tried to control her giggles, "You know you really should warn me." He only smirked in response as she held onto him feeling her hands nervously wriggle from their position around his neck and her body warm as he pulled her closer. They sat there laughing for a moment looking at the ridiculous state they both were in. Reaching out he playfully caressed her cheek, watching her give a cautious smile in return.

Their gazes met and for that moment it seemed as if their hearts were solidifying into one another. Tiana's eyes widened and she promptly turned her head away. He was always doing these little things that made her heart quiver. She didn't want to ruin anything between them. Someone like her couldn't be loved. Her eyes were downcast for a moment before she felt his hand gently tipping up her chin. He gave her a look of curiosity, the contours of his face curving down just enough to show concern. If he could speak he would have told how he felt. Would have put all the emotion and longing into those words at that very moment but even though he strained to bring out his voice only a breathless sound escaped his lips. The frustration at that instant was enough to make him act.

His hand around her waist tightened bringing her even closer it seemed. His caress became tenderer in that one moment as he neared close to her lips. Tiana stared at him in disbelief unsure what to do as he inched in closer. Her body seemed frozen in that moment as his lips slowly came to meld with hers for the first time. He was taken in by their fullness, intrigued by the slightly rough texture of them, mixed in with a taste of honey and hints of powdered sugar.

They easily enfolded with his with a shy feather light touch, testing almost. He enclosed his lips on her once more, a hand cunningly trailing down her spine. She gasped slightly, parting her lips for only a moment. He didn't waste the opportunity and he pushed his tongue inside. He ponderously ran it across hers, listening to her give out a light moan at the pleasant feeling. 'I love you Tiana.' Yes in this moment that was what he wanted her to feel. He felt her tongue shyly press against his and slowly he drew back kissing her one more time with a feeling of indulgence. If she wasn't out of breath before Tiana felt it had all gone out now.

Even as she had lain day-dreaming of what could happen between them she never had thought it would ever happen in reality. She didn't know he could do things like that. She became all the more aware of the state of her wet clothing sticking to her body like a second skin. Her body began to shake as she quickly took in her surroundings. Night had fallen long ago. She must have completely lost track of time. "Moses...what does..." she looked him nervously in the eyes unable to look away as she desperately desired his reaction, "Why did you decide to do that just now...?" He couldn't speak the words and here in the water, that was turning colder by the minute, he had no pad or paper to scrawl his feelings upon. His eyes gazed down with a miffed expression. She didn't get it. He loved her but her denseness was something a mute like him had a hard time overcoming.

He sighed in exasperation running a hand through his own scraggly hair. The feeling of the tangled curls snapped him back to reality for a moment and he promptly picked up Tiana placing her on the grassy edge of lake. He glanced around nervously scratching his hair in frustration before turning to Tiana and pointing to his hair in a mock charades.

"It's just your real hair Moses...just...your real...Your wig!" Moses nodded fervently. He hated that the moment had to be broken but that was one expensive headpiece. It wasn't like he could ever go get another one for it was rather priceless to him. Both he and Tiana spent the rest of the night searching the lake for it, the hours of darkness drifting past midnight into the unreasonable hour of 3 AM. It wasn't until that the wig comically washed up in the shallow end, both of them glancing at it from their various spots of searching in the lake. They glanced at one another both conferring their luck in life was rather terrible and that the chances of them having a lucky child would have been the only way the universe could be knocked off balance.

Tiana and Moses both swam both to the shallow end, both shaking from the intense cold. Tiana gripped her arms tightly, trying to silence her chattering teeth as she rubbed her eyes for a feeling of relief that wouldn't come. Moses looked upon her with concern as even in his own shirtless attire he was not quivering as intensely as she was.

"I. Re-re-really sho- should ge- get out of the- these wet clo- clo-clotthes." she stammered out, closing her eyes as her vision swum for a moment. She was strong, yes, for over time in experimentation had made her body strong but it also had weakened her in some ways. There was, after all, only so much her experimental body could take and suddenly the cold had become too much. She felt the chill seep into her bones and she couldn't hold her legs up for a moment. Suddenly she clattered in a mess to the ground just barely managing to fall into Moses' arms as he rushed over to her.

She leaned against him, and feeling came back into her legs as he held her up slightly. She stretched them up for a moment before smiling at his assuring one while following after him. Tiana walked into the room after Moses with a bit of uncomfortable caution. Had it all somehow been leading up to this? Where was Facilier when she needed him? She wanted to be told how foolish this was but for some reason she couldn't help to think that way as he gestured with his head for her to come closer. Darn him. Darn his stupid lack of a shirt and ridiculous charm. Darn her stupid heart for wanting him so badly. She couldn't stray from the thought as she walked towards the bed, fiddling nervously with the edges of her dress. Moses looked at her with confusion as he fished out the pad she'd given him and quickly scrawled some writing on it. He turned it around giving it to her read as he moved towards the bed pulling back the covers.

'Just take it off already. I'm not gonna bite.' 'Is that something I can be sure of?' Tiana thought uncomfortably as she cautiously pulled her dress up to her knees. "I, um, don't have anything on underneath." she mumbled with a bit of nervousness, looking away to the left. Moses turned away for a moment covering his hand over his face. 'I'm beginning to consider that she is trying to tempt me.' he quickly moved to his closet, fishing out a long red robe he had from Halloween. He shook it out letting out the smell of candy corn and socks to soak into the open air. Turning he walked towards Tiana holding it out for her. She looked at him pointedly as she pulled on the robe but he wouldn't seem to let loose his grip. He flashed the already written on paper in her face, again causing her to wince uncomfortably as she fiddled with the wet clothes. He held up the robe as a changing curtain, deciding he'd conform to her wishes this particular time.

Tiana threw the dress over her head, moving to brush it against his bare shoulder for him to take it as she put her arms through the robe. She pulled it in close to her body as the cold tried to seep into her dampened skin. She turned towards him with a nervous smile, the sleeves dangling long past her hands.

"Well how do I look?" she asked with a chuckle as she flapped the hanging sleeves into the air. Moses could only stare at her for a moment, wondering why he so desired to torture himself like this.

"That bad huh?" she inquired with a giggle as she covered her face trying to ward away the nonexistent blush she felt coming across her cheeks. He shook his head with a smile, writing his quick message of response upon it.

'You look like you're mine.' he glanced upon the message for a moment as he deliberated showing it to her but quickly scratched it out. It wasn't the right time or place to write her something like that. When it came time for him to finally tell her how he felt it would be with his own voice. He promptly turned the page writing and displaying to her his revised message.

'You look nice. It suits you.' he smiled at her as he flicked her on the nose, causing her to wince a little and flash him a half smile. Moses turned, taking the dress to go hang it up outside to dry. Hopefully by morning it would be wearable and in good condition. He went back to bed, getting in on the opposite side as he turned his back to her. She cuddled the robe closer to her body as she moved backward a bit, her own back against his. She began shaking a bit as she tried to ward off the cold, huddling into herself. She felt him shift a bit behind and move in little closer, their backs pressing against one another.

"So are you sure this is the best way to ward off hypothermia?" she asked through her chattering teeth, feeling the shrug of his shoulders against her back.

"You know you're trouble don't you?" she could feel him chuckle as she shook some more attempting to ward off the cold that just wouldn't seem to go away. The time went by for a while as she pressed against his back with the occasional shiver. Her eyes fluttered as she fiddled with the robe pressing the edge of it against her nose inhaling the calming scent of him that surrounded her. She felt as if it was a moment of safety and nostalgia surrounded by warmth on every direction. Slowly it seems to fill her being as she felt the soft caress of skin on her cheeks. Arms wrapped around her back and she cuddled closer to the body her hands resting lightly on his chest.

She felt her heart begin to beat faster as she realized through her sleep filled haze that he was holding her. The cold seemed drawn away in that instant as her entire body grew uncomfortably hot and nervous. His head rested against the top of hers and without another thought her eyes lazily drew to close.

Moses cracked one eye open as he readjusted the robe round Tiana's shoulders. She was too shy and stubborn to just ask him to hold her. He'd wished that it was easy that he could lean down now and kiss her and finally know that he could hold her whenever he wished. She'd become his light through a world filled with darkness. Someone to bring back the joy he missed so deeply. He loved her for who she was, a woman who would laugh after being thrown into the lake and give him a playful glare. Tiana was love and happiness all together in a smile. Someday he'd make her see how she was in his eyes. He wondered why she couldn't spy it through his memories and the glow that must have surrounded her in his head.

/Thanks for reading everyone REVIEW PLEASE!/


End file.
